warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Himfea
A Problem with your recent article(s) Your recent articles breache Wikia Quality Policy and Wikia Canon Policies. Please read the rules before posting articles. Due to multiple breaches of the Wikia Rules, this will result in a temporary suspension. Yours, Imposter101 (talk) 13:44, January 26, 2017 (UTC) re: Problems with your articles You had failed to properly tag or categorise them. Several also appear to be NCF, but I'm still combing them for those problems. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 08:24, February 24, 2017 (UTC) The sword design is fairly specific as a cavalry based weapon. It can't truly be considered 'more effective' than weapons with power fields. Furthermore, it's failure to see adoption on a wide basis by other armies throughout history, or the fact that most close combat weapons used today and in 40k are much easier to carrier and handle combat knives, further diminishes the claim. It's also incredibly poor writing, and a classic troupe of Gary-Stu Imperial Guard regiments (something that severely diminishes the quality of all of your articles). It would also not be able to cut through power armour. On the note about the Commissars, and the apparent 'fearlessness' of the Guard, this comes off as both NCF and poor writing. Firstly, regiments like the Death Korps are suicide brigades who aren't actually very effective in their roll, but even then they still require Commissars - in order to ensure they do not waste their lives. Furthermore, 'fearlessness' doesn't really work for entire armies of human beings. Commissars exist in some regiments to ensure they do not waste their lives, and in the case of a Guard regiment like this, it's quite clear they would have a very good use. All Regiments need Commissars. I would advise looking at the roll of Commissars in actual history. Soviet Political Officers (often depicted in silly ahistorical documents as murderers of their own men) provided moral support and assistance to their men, as do Imperial Commissars, who take the role of Military Chaplain a step further. Further on the note of religion, the problem more lies in that the Religion contains elements that would raise eyebrows (the pantheon being one of them). I'll remove the tag, though my advice is that they would be (because well, in 40k, they would) be considered Saints. Furthermore, all worlds underwent increased pressure to alter their beliefs, whether they were a part of the Imperium before and or after the Heresy. I admit my mistake on them making use of the technology, but the act of hiding it is still fairly heretical, which should be made quite clear. Overall, outside of NCF issues, the article(s) suffer from numerous issues, > Fearless, best, among the best, elite, etc. There are millions of Imperial Guard regiments, making phrases like this both absurd and ridiculous. It also reeks of low level understanding of how war works. At this point, every unit on the wiki is a veteran or elite of some kind - while in general the Imperial Guard as a whole are a well trained force. It severely diminishes the quality of the article. > Tactics Guerrilla warfare usually relies on a strong local support base and supply line existing. A regiment coming from a small collection of worlds would struggle to ever implement such tactics on a wide scale - while furthermore, it's not something you can just 'apply'. Mao wrote quite a good book about it. It also suffers further considering the use of cavalry. Even with genetically altered horses, the edge 'cavalry' lost within military history won't be regained. By WW2 were regulated to quite specific duties but no longer capable of engaging in head on assaults (except in a few cases, with Soviet and Axis Cossacks) but as a whole these units were regulated to 'anti-partisan' duties. No amount of EMP mortars will stop your horse from being machine-gunned to death. I'd advise looking into the history of modern cavalry - who almost entirely fight dismounted. > The Adygh article in general Comes off as unabated worship of Cossacks, etc and the sheer reliance on a historical basis is staggeringly lazy. It's unoriginal and poorly adapted. Furthermore, while they might exist in cryo for some time, the nature of the warp will reach the population and thus the notion of them being the 'purest' humans no longer works. They are, by all means, a sub-species of human, but the nature of the Age of Strife (which they would've experienced) would've seen a massive growth spurt in their psyker population. Also a number of your articles have small grammatical issues - usually it's not that noticeable but just a heads up. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 14:15, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Re: A Problem with your recent article(s) Okay then you can simply correct my point to 'unabated worship of Circassians', which still stands. The main criticism, which should probably be made a bit clearer, is that it fails to really feel like it's part of 40k, and feels like it has been transplanted into it without suitable adjustment. Even the quite clearly ripped off elements of 40k have underwent an aesthetic transformation, and in most cases have developed their own unique identity. Anyways, I have also removed the NCF tags. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 20:34, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Heyo, you've uploaded quite a few images. Would you care to categorize them?--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 01:47, May 3, 2017 (UTC) I have removed your file "Mazet'u Skitarii.jpg" because it was not sourced and incorrectly licensed and on top of it I don't believe a second it was created by you. The work seems like recolored with a poorly created mask. All other photomanipulations you have made are also not yours and you need to source the original images upon which your derivatives were created. In addition, you can't "release" 40k material into public domain because you never did hold the rights for those works. Also, you can't release derivatives into public domain if the original works' copyrights were not public domain. --Remos talk 20:44, April 15, 2018 (UTC)